A new kind of Chaos
by Lunar.moon.6024
Summary: My OC's story. A lost pony, who has a great love for chaos, discarded and betrayed from those she trusted. So being found by the lord of Chaos himself, Diamond Dust realizes she is not the only one with a great love for chaos. Will she learn to control her chaos or will she fall into a love she never knew existed with a creature of chaos? Not even chaos can tell. Discord X OC.
1. The Begining

A new kind of Chaos

The Beginning

Diamond Dust trudged though the fresh powder snow with her head down, letting her muzzle into the snow. She let out a sigh and sat down in the snow. Although she was now technically an alicorn, she still felt the freezing cold wind go through her mane. It sent new chills up her spine. She looked up into the night sky, and watching the northern stars, she saw a blue alicorn raise into the sky to finish raising the moon.

Diamond's story was a long one, one she didn't like to tell again and again. She always summed her story up as her talent being manipulation. She became a student of Princess Celestia after she decided to leave Cloudsdale. It didn't take her long to realize that others thought of her a weird. Diamond may have caused a few problems between the other ponies, or it may have been the time she messed with a machine at the weather factory.

After she manipulated her parents into buying her a diamond, she earned her cutie mark, a diamond breaking in half. After she realized her true calling, she left Cloudsdale, now realizing that her true talent did not have anything to do with weather. She wanted to look for a city that would accept her talent of manipulation. What better city then the Capitol of Equestria?

Unfortunate, after a few failed scams, she was discarded by her partners and left on the streets. She was found by the Princess, on the outskirts of Canterlot. Celestia told her that she could help the Princess in a verity of ways. Celestia took Diamond as one of her students at the school for gifted unicorns. Diamond never fit in with the other ponies at the school, since she was the only Pegasus pony among all the unicorns. Celestia always assured Diamond that it was necessary for Diamond to take her classes, aside from magic classes since she didn't need to learn magic.

Celestia saw great potential in Diamond and decided she was ready for a change. Celestia gave Diamond magical potential, by giving her a horn to use for magic. Celestia's worst nightmares came true that day.

After Diamond was given such magic, something inside her snapped. She rose out of her normal behaviour and became a pony bent on bring destruction. She destroyed parts of the Canterlot Castle, and destroyed many artifacts that were of great importance to Celestia. The white alicorn rose against her favoured student and removed her from Canterlot. Since then, Diamond had always wandered Equestria for a new home. She missed Canterlot, she missed Celestia, and mostly, she missed spending time with Luna.

Diamond continued to trudge through the snow, trying to get the snowflakes out of her purple and sky blue mane. She didn't mind the snowflakes that stuck to her snow white coat. The cold wind blew through her wavy mane, causing new snowflakes to get caught in her curls. Diamond huffed, "What have I done to deserve this? I can't help it if I love to create chaos! If they could only understand..." Diamond finished, as she started to cry. Her tears turned into ice crystals before they hit the ground.

"What is wrong, my dear?" said a strange voice.

Diamond looked up to see a creature she had never seen before. A strange creature that seemed to be made up of all kinds of creatures. Aside from the different parts of him, she thought he looked kind of cute. In a way. "Um, who are you?" Diamond asked the strange creature.

"Why, I go by many names." said the creature. "But I prefer if you would call me Discord."

"Discord." Diamond said, trying the name out on her tongue. The name sounded like he looked. His name suited him.

"Yes, and what is your name?" asked Discord.

"Oh, it's Diamond Dust." said Diamond.

"Hmm, Diamond Dust. I think I'll call you Diamond." said Discord.

"Okay. I have another question for you. Why are you here?" Diamond asked.

"Why, I sensed there was another disharmonious spirit in Equestria. So I decided to come see who it is. It looks like that disharmonious spirit is you. Is this true." asked Discord, now having a sad frown on his face.

Diamond wanted to lie and say she was perfectly happy, but she looked at herself. She was sitting in the snow. How much sadder could she get? "Yeah, it's me." Diamond said, still looking away from Discord. She was surprised to feel a soft paw lift her face up.

"Why are you so sad?" asked Discord, looking into her purple eyes for the first time. Diamond began to blush a bright red that burst across her face. Diamond always felt uncomfortable around stallions, even if this one was not technically a pony. Discord was still a male creature.

"You see..." Diamond started, turning away from Discord. "All I can do for others is cause chaos. The only thing I can do is manipulate other ponies. No pony wants me around." Diamond finished, now having tears in her eyes. As she blinked, the tears trickled down her cheeks and created ice crystals on her face. Discord used his paw to wipe away her liquid and solid tears from her face.

"I want you around." Discord said. He realized his mistake in words, as Diamond turned to him with her blush even brighter. "I mean, I don't think you are so bad. You see, you're not the only one that causes chaos. You see, I am Discord. The lord of Chaos."

Diamond finally remembered that name. She recalled Celestia teaching her about the praise of disharmony. Celestia always taught her to never say discord. No wonder Diamond loved to say his name. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have known that you were a lord." Diamond said, now taking a bow in front of the draconaquus.

"No, you don't have to do that." said Discord, using his tail to lift her back onto her hooves. "You see, I gave myself that title when I took over Equestria. I thought that it would help to keep ponies away from me. But that obviously didn't stop the princesses." Discord said.

"Princess? You mean Celestia and Luna?" asked Diamond.

"Yes, so you do know them. So I guess you know their history too right?" said Discord.

"Um, yeah." said Diamond.

"But aren't you a princess to, right?" asked Discord.

"Well, actually that's a long story." said Diamond.

"Well, maybe we should get out of the cold now. Why don't you stay with me at my house?" said Discord.

Diamond was confused. She had just meet this guy, and now he wanted her to stay at his house. Though it was a bit strange for her, she had not had a good night sleep in a long time. She nodded her head to say yes to him.

"Splendid!" Discord said, picking up Diamond and holding on to her with is lion arm, while he snapped his eagle talons and teleported himself and Diamond.

When Diamond opened her eyes, she saw herself in front of a strange, multi coloured castle in the mountains. "So..." Discord spoke up. "You like how I decorated my house."

"Yeah, I love it." said Diamond, gazing at the castle. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Something inside of her seemed to snap, like before. She quickly shoke her head to snap herself out of it. Discord began to lead her inside. He snapped his talons again to open the doors vertically. 'How chaotic!' Diamond thought to herself.

Diamond looked at the inside interior. There were leather chairs of all sizes, a six story glass table, a vertical fireplace burning purple flames, and many portraits of Discord. One portrait caught Diamond's eye, one with Discord looking heroic and him having one foot standing on a small rock, holding up the Equestrian flag. This picture made Diamond giggle to herself.

"Well, I think I'll put your room here." Discord said, snapping his lion paw and creating a purple door with blue sparkles along the hallway wall. He then snapped his eagle talons and moved a door from down the hallway right next to the purple door. "If you need anything, my room is right here." Discord said, as he walked over to the plain door and opened it. He turned to see Diamond one more time, then smiled and turned away. "I will see you in the morning, my dear." He said as he slipped in the room and closed the door behind him.

Diamond headed to the purple door and used her magic to open the door. She watched the doorknob glow purple and move to have the door open. As she walked into the room, she noticed that the bed was connected to the wall and scaled up the wall too. At least it was upright. She opened her elegant looking wings to fly up to the bed. She used her magic to lift the blanket, and set herself on the bed, releasing her magic to have the blanket fall onto her cold body.

This was no doubt, the softest, comfiest bed she had ever laid in. Both the mattress and the blanket were warming her up quite quickly. The pill was not too soft, but it was not too hard either. She opened her eyes to find her room was a light mint green on two walls and lavender on the other two walls. All the furniture was either on the roof, or scaling the walls like her bed.

Personally, she didn't mind this furniture arrangement. She could fly to the walls and use gravity spells on herself to get to the furniture on the ceiling. She loved how the whole room was full of chaotic arrangements. This pulled the feeling she felt before to grow even stronger in her. 'What is this feeling' Diamond asked herself. 'Could this be...' She soon fell asleep after her night of strange encounters.

Discord peeked in her room and whispered something to her. "Yes, Diamond. Maybe this is Chaos." He finished as he quietly shut her door.


	2. The New Girl

A New kind of Chaos

The new girl

Diamond awoke to find herself on the edge of a bed. She couldn't seem to remember much about what happened the previous night, until she looked down. She found she was falling out of the bed. She tried to open her wings before she hit the ground, but was not fast enough. She hit the tile floor with a huge splat.

When she opened her eyes, and looked up. The furniture was all over the walls and on the ceiling. She watched the room spin, but though that this was in her mind. She watched the room change and materialize into a dining room. "What just happened?" asked Diamond.

"Oh, I thought you would want some breakfast. But if you don't want any..." said a deep male voice. Diamond remembered everything from last night. She remembered the snow, the castle, and Discord. Diamond looked up to see the draconaquus.

"Discord, why did you do that?" asked Diamond.

"Because you are a disharmonious spirit. Is that not reason enough?" said Discord. He used his tail to lift her up from the floor, and set her on a chair at the hexagon shaped table.

"You don't have to point out that I am an example of disharmony." said Diamond, now using her hair to block her face.

"Why? Does it upset you?" asked Discord, now extending his neck to have his face right in front of Diamond's. She lifted her hair away from her face, to see Discord's face right in front of hers. This caused her to blush a bright red.

"Yes Discord, it does upset me." said Diamond, now getting a bit angry with Discord.

"Oh, sorry." said Discord, now retracing his neck. He sunk into his chair and held his lion paw and eagle talons together.

"Discord, I'm sorry I got a bit angry with you." Said Diamond. "I just never get as much chaos in my life anymore. Usually, if I want chaos, I need to make it myself. There has never been someone else to create chaos for me."

"Oh," said Discord, now sitting up. "If you want chaos, I can make chaos." He snapped his lion paw and eagle talons several times to make different foods appear on the table. None of these foods were normally acceptable for breakfast, but this felt better then a regular meal. There were salads with crystal berries, hay burgers, sandwiches, and fries.

"Discord, this is more lunch then breakfast." said Diamond.

"Did I not put a clock in your room?" said Discord, pointing to a wavy clock on the wall. It read 11:54.

"Oh, how long did I sleep?" asked Diamond.

"I can't remember. I found you last night around 3 in the morning." said Discord, holding his head in his lion paw.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't had a sense of time since Celestia banished me." Said Diamond, now looking down at her hooves.

"Celestia banished you! Why? You seem delightful!" said Discord.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Diamond, turning away from Discord's view.

"Okay then, you don't have to talk." Discord said. He made his eagle talon glow, as he touched her forehead. "Oh, I see..."

"What are you doing?" asked Diamond.

"You said you didn't want to talk about it, but you never said I couldn't see it." said Discord, now having a sly grin on his face.

"I guess you managed to find a loop hole there." said Diamond.

"It's okay Diamond. Celestia made me insane too." said Discord. He used this tail to pick her up off her chair. He turned the table full of food into a purple rug, with a normal fireplace in the corner.

"Discord, what about lunch?" asked Diamond.

"Oh, that can wait. You aren't really hungry, are you." said Discord, wrapping his tail around Diamond.

"I guess not..." said Diamond.

"No, you are hungry." Discord said, snapping his talons. He made a small bowl of popcorn appear in front of Diamond. Diamond accepted the random action, as she used her magic to lift some pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

"Not long ago," started Discord. Diamond rolled her eyes, knowing this would be a long story. "I fell in love with that pony. When she rejected me, I fell into a state of insanity. She then rose up against me with Luna and turned me to stone. Though the new bearers of harmony 'reformed' me."

"But how does that make us similar? After Celestia gave me magical abilities, I went insane." said Diamond.

"But didn't Celestia ever make you mad? I mean, that's the reason I went mad." said Discord.

"Maybe a few times, but I would never hurt her because of that." said Diamond. "But I have thought of it a few times before."

"See! It's Celestia's fault there are so many villains in Equestria." said Discord.

"So, now you're calling me evil?" said Diamond.

"What? No! I-I'm just saying... Wow, you got quite the temper on you." Said Discord, releasing Diamond from his grasp.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to talking to any pony without getting offended." said Diamond.

"Well, I'm no pony." Discord said, as he used the tuff on his tail to lift Diamond's head up. He looked into her eyes, her eyes were filled with tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I-I just didn't...want to...lose you...as a...friend." sniffled Diamond. She used her hooves to wipe her tears out of her eyes. Discord used his lion paw to wipe away the rest of the tears.

Discord was a bit taken back when he heard her use friend. The last time he heard some pony have trouble saying friend, was him. He did want her to think of his as more than a friend, but he knew that would take time. "Don't worry, I am still your friend." Discord said, holding her head in his lion paw.

"Really?" said Diamond.

"Really." said Discord. He used his tail to pull her into a hug. He expected her to pull away in rejection, but instead she accepted his hug.

Really, she just meet him. But if she wasn't mistaken, she would have known him her whole life.

"Well, maybe you should meet my other friends too." said Discord.

"What, you have other friends." said Diamond as she broke the hug.

"Yes, and they are ponies just like you. Doesn't that make you happy?" said Discord.

"I guess, but I don't always feel comfortable around other ponies. Ever since the Celestia event." Diamond said, turning away from Discord.

"Don't worry, I'll have Fluttershy arrange a dinner party so you can meet them and they can meet you." said Discord, trying to give Diamond a smile.

Diamond didn't want to disappoint one of her first real friends, so she wanted to say yes. Diamond huffed, "Only for you Discord."

"Wonderful! Splendid! Absolutely amazing! Thank you Diamond!" Discord said, taking her in a hug. Diamond silently worried to herself. 'What will his friends think of me? What if they report me to the princess? Maybe it's worth it for Discord.'


	3. The Secret

A New kind of Chaos

The Secret

That night, Diamond was in her room, looking at her reflection. 'What if Celestia is there? What if Twilight reports me to Celestia? What if Discord's friends don't like me or hate me? Or worse!' her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Diamond? Are you in there?" Discord asked. He opened the door anyway. "Are you as excited for tomorrow as I am?"

"I guess..." Diamond mumbled softly.

"Oh, what's wrong now?!" Discord shouted, starting to get impatient.

"It's just, I can't go with you to the dinner party!" Diamond shouted. She flew up to her unmade bed and wrapped herself in the covers.

Discord was taken back. "What! Why not?"

"Your friends with a princess. She'll probably report me to Celestia. I don't want to go back to the crystal caverns." Diamond said, through her blanket.

"You do make a compelling point." Discord said, stroking his beard. "Wait! I got it!" He finally shouted. He snapped his talons, leaving one open to hold a small piece of black cloth. "We can just hide your wings." he said, opening the cloth to reveal a small black pony coat.

"What? What do you mean?" Diamond asked.

"Well, if they don't see your wings, they won't know your an alicorn. I mean, how am I supposed to hide your horn? A really big hat?" Discord said, now wrapping the coat around Diamond.

"I see what you mean, but think about it. What if they ask me to take my coat off when we get inside? What if I get surprised and me wings open? What if..." Diamond's questions were interrupted by Discord's talon.

"You need to quit having your 'what if's', my dear. Everything will be fine." Discord said, using his lion paw to stroke her mane.

"But how will be get there? If I can't show my wings, how will we get there?" Diamond asked.

"I can just teleport us there. No problem at all."

"But what if..." Diamond said, before Discord gave her a serious stare.

"No matter what problems you think of, no matter if you are sick or well, no matter if the sky is falling, you will be going." Discord said firmly.

"Okay, but what if your friends don't like me?" Diamond said, staring down at her bed.

"I admit, it would be wonderful if they did come to like you. But if they don't, that won't change how I treat you. Just because somepony else doesn't like you, doesn't mean a true friend won't." Discord said, stroking her mane again. Diamond didn't mind that he did this. Her eyes then widened in shock.

"Wait, we're friends?" Diamond asked, looking up into Discord's eyes.

"Why, of course! We both have a great love for chaos. Why wouldn't we be friends?" Discord said, smiling down at the white mare.

"Well, I haven't had a real friend before." Diamond said, her eyes now filling with tears.

"Well, you have one in me, Diamond." Discord finished. He levitated to the door. "I expect to see you at dinner tonight." he said, as he slithered out of the room, closing the door on the way. Diamond stared at the door for a while. She began to think.

'No. That's crazy. Discord doesn't see you that way. He probably has a crush on his first friend, Fluttershy. Or maybe Celestia, since they are both around the same age. I bet Discord has his eyes on another mare.' Diamond thought, as she twiddled her hooves. She flew down off her bed, out of her room, and down the hallway to find the dining room.

When she got there, she found the room was lit with a few candles to supply light. The table was now shaped like a trapezoid. Two plates were set up very formally on the table. Diamond began to think, 'Maybe he's having one of his friend's over tonight. Probably Fluttershy.' Diamond ended her thoughts, as she flew up and sat in one of the chairs. She saw Discord materialize in front of her.

"Good evening, my dear." Discord said, taking a bow. Diamond was surprised, he never showed the slightest bit of refinement. "What would it be for dinner, my sweet."

"Hmm, how about a crystal berry salad?" Diamond said. 'Do all immortal creatures have such good manners? Or is it just Discord?'

"And I think I'll make a little sense tonight. A crystal berry salad for me too." Discord said, snapping his talons. Both dishes appeared before the mare and draconaquus.

Diamond stared down at her salad bowl for most of the meal. Every few minutes she would look up to find Discord staring at her, the him quickly turning away to look at a corner of the room. 'Well, he's acting somewhat normal. What's going on with him?' Diamond finally spoke up after the quiet dinner. "Well, thank you Discord. That was delicious. I really should go to bed now." Diamond said, as she started to walk to her room, but was interrupted by a dragon tail grabbing her from around the waist.

"Wait, do you need someone to tuck you in? Or read you a story? Or fluff your pillow?" Discord asked, giving Diamond puppy eyes.

Diamond thought for a while. "Well..."

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with chaos sprinkled on top?" Discord said, now making tears appear in his eyes. "Please." He whimpered out.

Diamond groaned. "Fine. Just one story." Diamond was surprised to feel Discord's tail letting go, and her being picked up in his lion paw.

"Oh, thank you! I promise, I tell you a good story." Discord said, as he snapped his eagle talons, teleporting them both to Diamond's room. Discord lifted the blanket to the ceiling, and place Diamond on her bed, before the blanket came fluttering down on top of her. Discord then snapped his talons, to make a book appear in his lion paw.

"I thought that you'd like to hear my story tonight. But the real story is too long and boring. So I did this." He said, as he laid himself on the bed, and began to read. The book was full of pictures, diagrams, and magical pop ups. About halfway through the story, Discord started to levitate the book, as he wrapped his lion paw around Diamond, letting his fingers get caught in her mane.

As the book finished its story, Diamond let her eyes flutter closed. Discord shut the book and teleported it to his room. Discord started to get up, but found himself stuck. Diamond was asleep, and her head was rested on his lion paw. Though this surprised him, he wished that it would happen eventually. Better now than later.

Discord slowly moved himself around Diamond, and gently wrapped himself around her. He rested his head on her back, and fell asleep too. Diamond opened her eyes gently and looked at Discord sleeping. 'He does look so cute and chaotic when he sleeps.' She thought, as she drifted back to sleep.


	4. The dinner party

A New kind of Chaos

The Dinner party

The next morning, Diamond woke up with a feeling of dizziness in her head. She felt quite stiff, only to find that the lord of chaos was wrapped around her. Really, she didn't want to wreak this chance, so she closed her eyes and decided to wait for him to wake. After about what felt like an hour, Discord slowly opened his eyes. In shock, he quickly pulled away from Diamond.

"What's wrong?" Diamond shouted.

"How did I get here?" Discord shouted.

"Don't you remember what happened last night." Diamond said, as her voice returned to a normal level.

"Oh, yes. We have a dinner party to go to tonight. I already made the arrangements with Fluttershy. We're having it at her house." Discord said.

"Oh, yeah." Diamond said, as she turned away, silently face hoofing her face. How could she have forgotten such an important event. An event that would probably be her dooms' day.

"Well, I finished making arrangements to your disguise. Now, you just have to wear this silver belt over top of your closed wings. Then you put on the coat."

"Thank you, Discord." Diamond said. "Can I try the silver belt."

"Of course. Here, let me put it on you." Discord said, as he snapped the belt on.

"Is this a belt or a metal ring? It feels heavy!" Diamond said.

"Well, I thought if it is heavy, it will prevent you from trying to fly. I mean, not that I'm trying to hurt you in anyway, it's just, for safety." Discord said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, it's safe if I fall off a cliff and can't fly back up." Diamond said, staring angrily at Discord.

"See! Now you get it!" Discord said.

"Fine. I'll see you later so we can get to the dinner party together." Diamond said, as she floated down to the floor.

"Fine, just be ready to go by 5:30." Discord said, as he snapped his talons and teleported out of the room.

Diamond sighed, as she lifted her crown onto her head and looked in the mirror. "What will I do if his friends find out?"

Hours passed, as Diamond walked nervously around her room, trying to think of a back-up plan. "If his friends find out about my truth, I'll fly to Las Pegasus, then catch a train to Dodge Junction, and work on the cherry ranch for the rest of my life."

Discord then teleported into her room. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Diamond said, as she levitated the silver belt onto her wings. She then lifted the coat onto her closed wings. She looked into the mirror to see herself as a simple, ordinary unicorn. With a black coat.

"Well than, I'll just teleport us there. I've been there so many times, I've memorized my teleportation spell." Discord said, as he snapped his fingers on his lion paw.

After a bright light was finished glowing, Diamond was now being stared down by a pink pony. "Now, who is this?" the pink pony asked.

"I-I'm Diamond Dust." Diamond stuttered.

"Oh, okay then. I'm Pinkie Pie." said the pink pony.

"It's so nice to meet you. Discord has told us so much about you." said a yellow pegasus pony with a light pink mane.

"Who is this?" Diamond whispered to Discord.

"I'll just introduced you to everypony. This is Fluttershy." Discord said, pointing to the yellow pegasus. She gave a gentle smile. "This is Twilight. Oh, Princess Twilight." Discord said, pointing to a purple alicorn with a navy blue mane with a streak of pink in it.

"You can just call me Twilight." The purple alicorn said.

"Anyway, this is Applejack." Said Discord, completely ignoring Twilight, as he pointed to an orange earth pony with a blond mane.

"Howdy." said the orange pony, as she tilted her hat down, slightly over her face.

"Next, this is Rarity." Discord said, pointing to a white unicorn with an unnaturally curled purple mane.

"A pleasure to meet you, Diamond." said the white unicorn.

"Finally, the one and only, Rainbow Dash." Discord said, now pointing to a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"Hey." said the rainbow haired pegasus.

"Wait, are you the pegasus who creates the sonic rainboom." Diamond said.

"Yeah, why?" said Rainbow.

"It's just, I've seen it only once before. And it was incredible." Diamond said, as she started to hide behind her mane a bit.

"Wow, thanks." Rainbow said.

"Well, why don't we all get started with dinner, then." said Fluttershy, as she gestured for everypony to move to the dining room. It was a basic dining room, a long wooden table and 8 wooden stools. Discord snapped his talons and replaced his stool with a large red chair. He then looked at Diamond and immediately changed her stool into a purple chair.

"Thank you, Discord." Diamond said to Discord.

"My pleasure." Discord said. He snapped his talons to make several dishes appear on the table. From apple tarts to pieces of zucchini, everypony's favourite foods were on the table. There was even crystal berry jam for Diamond.

"So, Diamond," Rarity started. "How did you meet Discord."

"Well, it's a long story, but we both were up in the crystal mountains up north. We talked about, um, some things. Anyway, he offered for me to stay with him for the night. It was so kind of him." Diamond said.

"So, how long are you staying with Discord?" Applejack asked.

"Um, why does that matter?" said Diamond.

"Well, aren't you going to go home?" Rainbow asked.

"Well..." Diamond whispered.

"You do have a home. Right?" asked Twilight.

"Can you ponies just stop with the questions." Discord said. Diamond knew Discord was trying his best to contain his anger.

"Well, we're just asking when she's going to go home." said Rarity.

"And why does that matter?" Discord said, slamming his fist on the table, making the cups jump.

"Well, nopony wants to live with you, Discord. It's just common sense." Rainbow said.

"And why wouldn't anypony want to live with me? Just because I'm the Lord of Chaos, doesn't mean that I am unpleasant to live with." Discord said, now sneering at Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow.

"Well, look what happened when you were living with Fluttershy." said Twilight. "You caused complete chaos."

"Well, a creature of chaos has to have a little fun." Discord said. Diamond saw that this argument was between Discord and Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow. Both Fluttershy and Pinkie could see that a fight was rising, so they both walked quickly off to the living room.

"So," Rainbow said, now facing Diamond. "Are you going home?"

"She doesn't have to answer that." Discord said.

"Yes, she does." said Rarity. "Diamond, answer."

Diamond wanted to say that she wanted to live with Discord, but how could she. She already made Discord quite nervous with her stare alone. She didn't want to make things between them more awkward.

"Diamond, we're waiting." Rainbow said.

"I-I can't be here." Diamond shouted, as she ran to the door, opening it with her magic. She didn't care if the other ponies saw her wings. She used her magic to break open the belt around her wings. She flapped her wings as hard as she could and took off. She wiped her tears away, as she turned back to look at the house. To her surprise, Discord was crying, as he watched her fly away.


	5. The arrangement

A New kind of Chaos

The Agreement

Diamond continued to flap her wings as fast as she could. She opened her eyes to find she was almost to Canterlot mountain. She flew up to reach the top of the mountain. Surprisingly, the very top of the mountain had a flat, diagonal slop. Diamond used her magic to check if it was stable. Seeing that it was fine, she took a seat in the light snow. Finally, she was able to let out her sorrows with a sigh.

"The first real friend I've ever had, and his friends tried to make me crack. I guess they kind of did." Diamond said, before bursting into tears. She buried her face in her hooves.

Back at Fluttershy's house, Discord was worrying. "Why didn't I stop her? Why did I get angry in the first place? Oh, where could she be?"

"Calm down, Discord. I'm sure she's just fine." said Twilight.

"But what if she's not!" Discord said, his eyes filling with tears. "What if she gets hurt?" Discord finished, as he buried his face in his paw.

"I just can't believe she's an alicorn." said Pinkie. "I mean, think about it. 5 alicorns in Equestria. Or could there be more?"

"That's not important right now, Pinkie. We need to find her." said Fluttershy.

"Why? She's the one that would not answer our questions." said Rainbow.

"Maybe that's true, but did you see how happy Discord was when we meet her. He's had nothing but good things to say about her since he meet her. Have you thought that maybe Discord likes Diamond as a little more than a friend?" said Fluttershy to Rainbow.

"You're saying Discord may 'like' Diamond? But I thought he kind of had a thing for you." said Rainbow. "And he had a thing for Celestia."

"Maybe those things are true, but I never saw him so happy then when he was sitting next to Diamond. We have to find her. For Discord's sake." Fluttershy said.

"Er, fine. Lets' find Diamond." Rainbow said, as she flew out the window. "I'll check near Cloudsdale. Then I'll check near the crystal mountains. See you later." Rainbow shouted, as she flew off.

"Alright than, Applejack, you check near Western Equestria. Pinkie, you check Eastern Equestria. Rarity, Southern Equestria. Fluttershy, stay here with Discord. And I'll check up in Canterlot. Everyone clear on where to go?" Twilight said. Everypony nodded, as they all headed out the door. "We promise, we'll find her." Twilight said to Discord.

Discord didn't speak. He already wrapped himself up in his tail. Twilight assumed he would say yes, so she walked out the door, and started flying up to Canterlot.

Back up on the top of the mountain, Diamond had finished her crying. She wrapped her wings around her body, as she curled up to go to sleep. But when she was about to fall asleep, she was tapped on the back with a hoof. "Diamond?" asked a familiar voice.

Diamond looked up to see Twilight staring down at her. "What do you want Twilight?" Diamond said, glaring up at Twilight.

"I'm here to take you back to Discord." Twilight said.

"Why? So his friends can ask me more uncomfortable questions? No thanks." Diamond said.

"No, it's just, Discord is a mess. He can't stop crying. I don't know why." Twilight said, tapping her chin with her hoof.

"Yeah, I saw he was crying before I left. I can't explain it either." Diamond said, now picking chunks of snow out of her mane with her magic.

"I think I know why." said a kind, gentle voice. Both Twilight and Diamond looked up to see a pink pony flying over them, landing in the snow beside Twilight.

"Cadence? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, I am the princess of love. I know when there's a problem involving love. And this is one of those problems." Cadence said, closing her purple wings. "I heard about Diamond's problem."

"So, how do we fix it?" Twilight said.

"First, Diamond, you have to go back to Discord. It's clear for any caring pony to see that Discord cares for you far greater than just a friend." Cadence explained.

"Yeah, I remember Fluttershy telling Rainbow Dash that she could see that Discord was quite happy when he was near Diamond." Twilight said.

"Yeah, Twilight, I know you are the princess of friendship, but friendship only goes so far. Once it goes past friendship, then it's my problem. Diamond, have you noticed Discord acting strange lately?" said Cadence.

"He's been acting strange since I meet him." said Diamond. "He's been so kind and generous and he's been trying his best to please me since I got to his house."

"It is so obvious. He does like you." Cadence said, trying her best to sound quite wise.

"What? No he doesn't." Diamond said.

"Deny it all you want, but it's true." Cadence said, now placing her hoof on Diamond's shoulder. "You need to tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"But, I don't know how I feel about it." said Diamond.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's simple, you do or you don't." said Twilight, starting to get impatient with the whole scene.

"Twilight, you have to be patient with these sorts of things. But still, it's wise if you choose before Discord does. I remember the last time Discord fell into a hopeless love. When he fell in love with Celestia and was rejected, that's what caused him to take over Equestria. You have to choose before he does something dangerous with his rage." Cadence said.

"Well, I guess I kind of like him. Maybe I should take this chance." Diamond said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Twilight. "He is the Lord of Chaos. And you are a pony. It won't work out."

"Twilight," Cadence said to Twilight. "I know it may seem unimaginable to you, but if this is what Diamond wants to do, we have to let her go along with her decision." Cadence then turned to Diamond. "We aren't forcing you to do this, but if you want to..."

"I want to." said Diamond, getting back up on her hooves. "I have to see Discord." Diamond said, as she extended her wings and took to the sky. Twilight turned to Cadence.

"Thanks for the help, Cadence." Twilight said.

"No problem. Now I better get back to the Crystal Empire before anypony finds me missing." Cadence said, as she extended her purple wings and headed back up north. Twilight took to the sky, trying to catch up with Diamond.

As Diamond flew, she began to think. 'I need to tell Discord before it's too late."


	6. The Relationship

A New kind of Chaos

The relationship

"Come on Discord. You can't stay in there forever." said Fluttershy, as she poked at the curled up draconaquus.

"I don't have to come out. And you can't make me." Discord mumbled through his wrapped body. He was still moping about what happened at the dinner party. 'I should have stopped her.' he kept thinking. "What am I supposed to do now that she is gone?" Discord said to Fluttershy.

"Why are you so worried? I'll sure we'll find her. I just know it." Fluttershy said, now patting Discord on the back.

"But what if we don't? I should be out there looking for her, but instead I'm here. I should be trying to find her and I'm not. What kind of friend am I? I can't even get over my cowardness to find her. I bet if we don't find her, she still won't come back at all. She's probably glad she doesn't have to be near me anymore." Discord said, as he unravelled himself to show Fluttershy his tear streaked face.

"Discord, you need to show her that you care as soon as we find her. I know you are afraid, but you can't stay like this your whole life. I saw the way you looked at her. I've never seen you so happy. But why do you hide that happiness from her?" Fluttershy said, as she stared seriously into Discord's red and yellow eyes.

"Because... because..." Discord said, now facing the wooden floor. He started to wipe the rest of his tears with his lion paw.

"Because what?" Fluttershy said, raising her eyebrow.

"Because...maybe...I kind of...like her." Discord stuttered. He then raised his lion paw and eagle talons to cover his face, as he turned away from Fluttershy.

"Was that so hard for you to say?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes." Discord mumbled. "Why did I have to say that?"

"Because I needed some real proof that you really cared. I know that this feeling must be hard for you to understand, but you should know that this is okay for you to feel. But why haven't you told her?" Fluttershy said.

"Because, since I met her, I fell in love with her. I've been acting weird since we met, and I'm afraid that if Diamond found out that I felt this way, she would want to get away from me. Kind of late for that, huh?" Discord said.

"It's never too late. You just need to tell her." Fluttershy said, as she helped Discord get up.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to tell her now before I loss this new courage. I can regret it later!" Discord shouted as he marched toward the door.

"Good luck, Discord." Fluttershy whispered.

Diamond peered down at the land. She thought she could identify which house was Fluttershy's, because her house was right next to the Everfree Forest. She took a nosedive toward the house, knowing she had to find Discord. Behind her, she could hear Twilight's gasps. "Be careful!" Twilight shouted to Diamond.

"Oh, I'll be just fine." Diamond said. She turned her head to find she had crashed into a large tree. "Wow, that hurts." Diamond moaned.

"Yeah, that looks like that hurt." said a deep male voice. Diamond looked up to find Discord standing beside the tree she just crashed into. Diamond used her magic to teleport herself away from the tree, sending herself to stand beside Discord. She then fell to her knees, now noticing a pain in her head.

"Here, you might need this." Discord said, handing Diamond an ice pack. Diamond tried to levitate it with her magic, but found that it only increased the pain in her head. She gave up trying to use her magic, and picked it up with her wing, like she used to do when she didn't have her horn. "Why did you crash into that tree? Even Derpy wouldn't hit something as big as that." Discord said.

"I guess I wasn't thinking." Diamond said, as she used her wing to press the ice pack to the side of her head.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Discord said, as he sat down on the grass beneath their feet and hooves. Diamond knew that she too had to tell something to Discord, so she bent her knees as she sat down on the grass. "Did you ever feel anything for anypony? I mean, like, love." Discord said, whispering the last word.

"Only once before. It was this one colt back in Canterlot, but he obviously didn't like me back, no matter how hard I tried to connect with him. It just, didn't work." Diamond said, turning away from Discord's view to hid her blush.

"Do you...happen to...I don't know...like somepony now?" Discord stuttered.

"Well, maybe. I'm not sure." Diamond said.

"How can you not be sure?" Discord asked. "Why are you not sure?"

"I'm just afraid that he wouldn't like me back. He probably likes somepony else." said Diamond.

"Well, what if he did like you back?" said Discord. "What if he really liked you? What if he fell in love with you since the first moment he saw you."

"Well, I guess things would be a lot different than they are now." Diamond said, now starting to blush brighter. She could see things were getting really awkward. And how Discord's eyes were starting to get huge with hope. She could see that Discord was leaning in and had pressed his lips together.

Diamond expected Discord to kiss her, but instead he pressed his cool lips on her cheek. "Well, maybe some things can and will change." Discord whispered into her ear.

Diamond was surprised, but accepted the surprise. Really, this felt right. And chaotic. "Yeah, maybe a change like this will be for the best." Diamond said, as she leaned in and gave Discord a light kiss on his lips. She slowly closed her eyes. Discord's eyes were filled with surprise, but he gave in, closing his eyes and letting his lion paw wrap around her waist.

Diamond broke the kiss, slowly opening her eyes, seeing Discord's relaxed face. "I'll see you back at your house. Just make sure everypony comes back to Fluttershy's house safely. I'll see you later." Diamond said, as she flew off toward the direction of Discord's house.

Discord snapped his talons, making Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash appear beside him. "Wait, what are we doing here?" Rainbow shouted.

"Yeah, how did we get here?" asked Applejack.

"I found Diamond." Discord said, as the grin on his face grew wider. He stretched his wings, as he took off toward his home.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Pinkie.


	7. The Change

A New kind of Chaos

The Change

As Discord approached his home, he took a moment to stare into the mountains. 'What will I do now that she knows? I should know what to do, and I don't. What to do? What to do?' he thought as began to pace.

Diamond was watching Discord pace from one of the high up windows, letting her hooves hang out of the window. 'What is he doing? Why isn't he coming inside?' Diamond thought, as she stretched her wings, and jumped out of the window, gliding into Discord's view.

"Hey, Discord." Diamond said, as she continued to flap her wings and hover over Discord's head.

"Oh, Diamond. What are you doing?" Discord asked, as he waved his lion paw, to show he wanted personal space.

"I just thought..." Diamond said, as she floated down to the ground, landing on her hooves and folding up her wings. A tear came from her eye.

"No, no, no, no. I didn't mean it like that, Diamond." Discord said, lightly stroking her mane. Though Diamond felt upset with him, she always liked when he stroked her mane. "Why don't we go inside?" Discord offered. "I think we need to talk about some things."

"Okay." Diamond snuffled, as she wiped the tear off her cheek. Discord used his tail to lift her into his lion arm, as he snapped his talons. They both appeared in Discord's reading room. It was relatively new, because it was made for Diamond. Discord made two dark purple cushions appear, as he took a seat. Diamond lowered herself onto her cushion. "What do we need to talk about?" Diamond asked.

"Well, I thought that we are... What are we now?" Discord asked.

"I don't exactly know." Diamond said.

"Well, I guess titles aren't really important right now. We'll figure it out later. But because of the what happened earlier, I will be keeping my distance from you. Not because I don't like you, but I will need time to, you know..." Discord stuttered.

"Yeah, I get that. But how? There's only so much space in this castle, and you put my room right next to yours." Diamond explained.

"Well, I'll just move my rooms to one side of the castle and move your rooms closer to your bedroom." Discord said, moving his glowing talon to create a map to show Diamond the new floor plan.

"Okay. What else?" Diamond asked.

"We will still see each other during meal times, but during those times, we will discuss when we want to spend time together." Discord said.

"I know you're trying to make this easy for us, but with all the organization, you kind of sound a lot like Twilight." said Diamond.

"Are you calling this new plan boring? Are you calling me boring?" Discord said, as his eyebrows lowered to express his anger.

"And you say I have a huge temper. What I'm thinking, is that we see each other whenever we want to, but still keep our rooms apart. For now." Diamond said.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Actually, that sounds better then my plan." Discord said. "So, let's try it out." Discord finished, as he moved closer to Diamond, and gently rubbed his muzzle on her's. During this, Discord wrapped his tail around Diamond, and moved himself closer to Diamond. As he pressed his muzzle harder on her's, she kissed him on the lips.

As they kissed, Discord wrapped his arms around Diamond's back, while her hooves landed on his shoulders. Diamond felt something inside her break again. She loved the chaotic snap she got when she was around Discord. He fulfilled her expectations of chaos, and brought more. She forgot every thought as Discord leaned in closer to have her back gentle lower to the floor.

Suddenly, a blue flash entered the room. "Discord, I need to talk to you." A regal voice said. The voice belonged to Princess Luna. Luna looked around the room, only to find that near the fireplace, Diamond Dust and Discord were 'making out'. Luna hid behind one of the bookshelves. 'Is that Diamond Dust? With Discord? How did this happen? Well, they are both chaotic creatures. But I must tell Celestia. Not now, but eventually.' Luna thought.

"Diamond." Discord said, breaking the kiss. "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a pony." Diamond said.

"I'll check it out." Discord said, as he unwrapped himself from Diamond. "You can go to your room, if you like." Discord finished. "You know, for safety."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then." Diamond said, as she teleported herself to her room.

"Okay, who's there? Who ruined my chances?" Discord said, making a sword and shield appear in his talons and paw.

"Discord, what was that?!" Luna said, as she stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

"What do you mean 'what was that'?" Discord said, making the sword and shield disappear. "You ruined my evening!"

"I ruined your evening?! I came here to ask you for a favour, and I see you making out with Celestia's evil former student!" Luna shouted.

"She is not evil! She is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. She may be a bit chaotic, but she is delightful once I got to know her." Discord shouted, now pointing to Luna. "Is it a crime for me to be happy?"

"Only when your happiness is chaotic! And that's exactly what you are going to get from her!" Luna shouted.

"Wow. And I thought you two used to be friends!" Discord shouted.

"We were friends. But when she got chaotic, she destroyed many of Celestia's and my favourite things. She is no friend of mine anymore!" Luna said, as her voice was getting lower with anger.

"So, you went evil too. Don't you remember when you became Nightmare Moon? And you turned yourself around. Why do you think she can't?" Discord said.

"Listen. When she wants chaos, she will cause it." Luna said.

"But I cause chaos too. And I've learned to control my chaotic powers. Why can't she?" Discord said.

Luna huffed, seeing she was losing the argument. She then thought of an idea. "Fine, Discord. I'll make you a deal." Luna started.

"Go on." Discord said, waving his paw to show her to continue.

"I won't tell Celestia you found Diamond, on one condition."

"What is it? Let's get this over with." Discord said.

"If you can teach her to contain her chaotic magic like you have, I won't tell Celestia. But if she has a chaotic breakdown like before, I will be forced to tell Celestia." Luna explained.

"And what happens if I can't get her to control her chaos before she has a chaotic breakdown." Discord questioned.

"Well, she's be arrested and sent to the crystal caverns, like we tried to do before." Luna said, looking off into the corner.

"So, what am I supposed to do to help her contain her chaos?" Discord asked.

"Well, teach her to use it in small doses. Oh, and if she doesn't use any chaotic powers in about a month, they will build up and cause a breakdown in her." Luna said.

"Uh, translation." Discord said.

"Let her use her magic in respectful ways, don't let her chaotic magic build up, and keep your distance from her, if you know what I mean." Luna said.

Discord understood the first two requirements, but the last one puzzled him. Luna rolled her eyes, as she flew up to Discord and whispered something in his ear. "Oh," he quietly said. "Oh," He said louder, as his eyes grew large. "I think I get it." He said. "And I think you explained it a little too much." He finished, as he used his lion paw to push Luna away.

"I believe we have an understanding then." Luna said, as her horn started to glow blue, as she teleported back to Canterlot.

Discord stared at the fireplace. "What am I going to do?" He said, as his ears dropped to the sides of his head. He quietly snapped his talons, making a picture of him and Diamond appear above the fireplace. He snapped his talons again to teleport himself to his room.

In Canterlot, Luna appeared in her room with a blue flash. "I hope I can trust him with this task. Or else we will both have failed." She said to herself, as she climbed under her moon and star comforter, and rested her head on her blue pillow. "Good luck, Discord. You'll need it."


	8. The Training

A New Kind of Chaos

The Training

Diamond slowly fluttered her eyes open, remembering the events of last night. Every thought and memory of Discord made her heart flutter with chaotic ways. She wanted to remember that night forever. She tossed the blanket off her body, and flew down to the floor to open the door. She walked down the hallway to find Discord sitting at the dining room table. "Oh, Discord. Good morning." Diamond said, waving her front hoof at him.

"Morning." Discord groaned. He let his head fall into his hands as he began to moan.

"What's wrong?" Diamond asked, as she flew up, and started to pat Discord's back.

"Nothing that you need to be worried about, my dear." Discord said, as he lifted his head and put a fake smile on his face.

"If it worries you, I think I should know. To help you." Diamond said.

"Well, you said you have chaotic magic, right?" Discord asked.

"Yes, I do have chaotic magic. Why are you asking?" Diamond said, as she flew over to chair and sat down.

"You see, I thought of what might have caused your first chaotic breakdown. Maybe it was your first experience with a way to express you chaos." Discord said, waving his lion paw around to add expression.

"Yeah, and?" Diamond asked.

"Well, you don't seem all that chaotic. How do you express your chaos?" Discord said.

"I don't use it all that often, but whenever I want to do something magical that doesn't have an already existing spell, I use my chaos. Usually, that is to make candy appear or to trip somepony." Diamond explained.

"You see, I thought I'd teach you to use your chaos in good and useful ways, like I do." Discord said.

"And why would I want to do that?" Diamond asked angrily, slamming her hoof on the table. "I thought you loved that I was a chaotic creature."

"I do. It's just... if the princesses were to find you, maybe they would not take away your magic or punish you or lock you away." Discord said, ringing his hand together in nervousness.

"But Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence already know about me. Maybe Celestia and Luna already know, too." Diamond said, starting to twiddle her hooves.

"Well, I thought we could start training then." Discord said.

"But, what if Celestia and Luna find out about me? What will I do?" Diamond said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Then I'll protect you. I won't let them lock you up." Discord said, wrapping his eagle talons around Diamond's shoulders.

"Okay," Diamond mumbled. "When do we start the training?" Diamond asked.

"We'll start in about an hour. Let's have breakfast first, okay?" Discord said, as he snapped his talons and made many dishes of breakfast foods appear.

"Okay..." Diamond stuttered, as she started to eat some fruit.

In the garden, Discord sat on a lawn chair, holding his head in his lion paw. "Okay, try that last spell again." He instructed.

Diamond nodded her head, and her horn started to glow. She aimed a beam of magic at a small white flower. Immediately, the flower grew fifty times its size and sprouted many thorns. "I think I messed it up... again." Diamond said shyly, looking behind her to see seven other failed attempts.

"Yeah, you're just supposed to turn that flower purple. Even Twilight can do this spell, no problem." Discord said, beginning to lose his temper.

"I'm sorry Discord. I'm trying as hard as I can." Diamond said.

"Well, try harder." Discord said, now mumbling to himself. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered quietly.

"Well, how am I supposed to do it?" Diamond asked.

"Like this." Discord said, as he stood up, making the chair disappear. He snapped his talons, sending a beam or bright white light to a flower, turning the petals a light blue. "See, like that."

"Oh, now I get it." Diamond said, as she made her horn glow again. She pointed her horn and sent a beam of her purple magic to a small white rose. Her magic began to work, but only splattered purple on the flower, making it look like a paint spill on a white canvas. "I guess I didn't do that right." Diamond said, now staring at the ground, picking it with her hoof.

"Well, it's not perfect," Discord said, as he bent over and picked the flower. "But neither are we." He said, as he place the flower into Diamond's hair.

"Thank you Discord. You are so sweet." Diamond said.

"Yes, and you are so beautiful. Well, do you think we have had enough training for today?" Discord said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired." Diamond said.

"Well, then. Let's go in for the night." Discord said, as he picked up Diamond with his tail, lifting her into his arms. "I'll set up a movie in the theatre."

"You don't have a theatre." Diamond said.

"Well, I can make one. Does 'Heartbreak in Manehatten' sound good?" asked Discord.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Diamond said, as she rubbed her muzzle against his.

"Alright then, in we go." Discord said, snapping his talons, teleporting them inside the castle.

Back at the Canterlot Castle, Luna watched the whole training session with her magic. "Discord, you'll never be able to stop her from losing control. You must teach her to contain her chaos before it is too late." Luna said, hoping that Discord would hear her. "You must hurry before time runs out. Her peaceful behaviour won't last forever."


	9. The Mistake

A New kind of Chaos

The Mistake

"I'm sorry Discord. I don't know how to fix it." Diamond said, still floating in the air with her wings. Both Diamond and Discord were beside the castle, staring at a mountain. Because of Diamond's chaotic magic, she turned the mountain into a cube.

"You don't know how to fix it. How could you not know how to fix it? You caused it!" Discord shouted. "You can't keep a mountain like this!"

"But you made the spell look so easy. Why can't you fix it?" Diamond shouted back.

"Because you need to learn to reverse your chaotic magic." Discord said, trying to calm himself down. "How are you going to learn if you don't try?"

"Because I don't know how to reverse it!" Diamond said.

"Fine!" Discord shouted, his temper returning. He snapped his fingers and turned the mountain back into its original cone like form. He then turned to Diamond. "I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"But it's only one o'clock." Diamond said.

"Whatever. You can go hang out with Rainbow Dash or Rarity or whoever. I'll be in my room." Discord said, starting to walk toward the castle.

"What if I need you for something?" Diamond asked, now having a worried look on her face.

"Then you can come find me." Discord said, as he teleported to the door of his room, leaving Diamond to stand beside the mountain.

"I guess I could see if Applejack needs help bucking apples." Diamond said to herself, as she expanded her wings and took to the sky, heading for Sweet Apple Acres.

Discord opened his door to reveal his room. The walls were black and the floor was white and blue tile. His dresser was a mess of all the costumes and clothes he made with his magic. All his outfits were scattered all over his room, on the floor, on the bed and all over the dresser. The window was tiny, not letting much light in, but shone light onto a picture Discord had recently put up. The picture of Diamond.

Discord flopped onto his bed, letting out a sigh. "What am I supposed to do? We've been training for 3 weeks, and there is no progress. What can I do?" He mumbled to himself, as he rubbed his eyes. "Why can't I just enjoy the fact that I have a wonderful, chaotic marefriend." He finished as he sat up.

Discord squinted his eyes to see that a bright blue light was appearing in the corner of his room. The light appeared to be Princess Luna. "Discord," Luna spoke up. "You need to finish Diamond's training."

"I've been trying to," Discord shouted, as he threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Nothing is working. And I've tried everything! Nothing works!"

"Well, you have to try harder. I don't know how long I can keep this secret from my sister. And I don't know how much longer I can stay in your room. It smells like something died in here." Luna said, waving her hoof in front of her muzzle.

"I've been trying as hard as I can. I don't know what else to do." Discord said, as he fell onto his bed again.

"I think I might have an easy solution." Luna said, as her horn went aglow. After a bright blue light, an ancient looking book appeared before Luna. She used her magic to levitate and open the book. "I found a spell last night that will help you with your problem."

"Alright, but what does it do?" Discord asked, as he leaned closer to see what was on the pages of the book.

"I know that this might seem cruel, but this spell can take away her chaotic magic." Luna said, trying to look Discord in the eye to show how serious she was.

"Take away her chaotic magic? Are you crazy?" Discord shouted, rolling his hands into fists.

"It's not so bad, Discord. She will still have her normal alicorn magic, she'll still be able to fly, and she's still love you and your chaos. Although I don't see why she loves you." Luna explained.

"Yeah, I guess it is not so bad, but how do we cast this spell?" Discord asked, now having calmed himself down.

"Well, we can cast the spell when she is asleep. But to do so, we will need the help of two other alicorns." Luna said.

"But doesn't my magic count as alicorn magic?" Discord asked. "And how will we use two other alicorn's magic without Celestia knowing."

"I can talk to Cadence and Twilight and ask them to help us. And your magic will be used to absorb the chaotic magic from Diamond. So, you'll have extra chaotic magic. Maybe this was a bad idea." Luna said, now having a worried look on her face.

"No, this can work." Discord said, holding his head in his lion paw, stroking his beard with his eagle talons. "This can work. But when can we cast the spell?"

"Maybe tomorrow at midnight." Luna said. "She'll be asleep and I'll be wide awake."

"What about Cadence and Twilight? They are day time ponies." Discord explained.

"I can ask them to go for a nap during the day so they can still be awake during midnight, so the spell will work." Luna said.

"Alright, should I tell Diamond?" Discord asked.

"No, it's best if she doesn't find out." Luna said.

"But she'll figure out eventually that she can't use her chaotic magic. What will I do then?" Discord asked, starting to get a worried look on his face.

"You'll tell her when the time comes. Tell her it was for the best." Luna explained. "Something Celestia would have told me." Luna mumbled.

"What was that?" Discord asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Luna said.

"Okay. So, you'll get Cadence and Twilight to come here at midnight tomorrow and I'll not tell Diamond what we are planning." Discord said.

"Fine then, I have to get back to Canterlot." Luna said, as she stepped back, holding the book in her folded wing, and glowed her horn to teleport herself away.

Discord sat back down on his bed, lied down, and began to think about the plan. "I'm only doing this to help you, Diamond." He thought, before he snapped his talons to make a fresh plate of fruit appear on the dining room table for Diamond. On the plate, he left a note for her to read. Having everything ready for the plan, he pulled his blue and green blanket over himself as he curled up and went to sleep.


	10. The Spell

A New Kind of Chaos

The Spell

Discord slowly tip toed down the hallway. He slowly opened the door that lead to Diamond's room. Seeing that she was asleep he gave a pleasuring smile. He closed the door and continued to tip toe down the hallway. As he approached the door he put a sound proof barrier around it, to make sure Diamond would not hear the noise. As he opened it, he saw 3 alicorns standing on the step.

"Discord, is she asleep?" Luna asked.

"Yes, and it's nice to see you too." Discord said, as he gestured them it come inside.

"So, I was told that I needed to take a nap today. Why?" Twilight asked, as the four of them started to walk down the hall.

"Shh. Be quiet. She's asleep." Discord said in a whisper.

"Okay, so why are we here?" Cadence said, keeping her calm voice quiet.

"Didn't Luna tell you?" Discord asked.

"No, she didn't." Twilight said.

"Well, Luna told me that she found a spell that can send Diamond's chaotic magic to me. The only way to cast the spell is to use me and 3 other alicorns. And since we can't tell Celestia about me and Diamond, we got you two to help us." Discord explained. He stopped all 3 alicorns, and pointed toward Diamond's door. "While in her room, none of you talk."

"Wait, why?" Twilight asked.

"If she hears your voices, she'll know something is up. Plus, you're voice is annoying." Discord said, as Twilight grumbled to herself. Discord reached and grabbed the silver doorknob and twisted it. As the alicorns entered the room, they all looked up and gawked.

"I know, I know. The decor is chaotic, moving on." Discord said in a low, quiet voice. He pointed his talon up, as the alicorns spread their wings and took off. As they levitated in the air, Discord floated up to Diamond's bed, as they followed. Twilight, Cadence, and Luna formed a triangular shape around Diamond's bed, as Discord floated above them.

Luna gently closed her eyes and focused herself, as her horn began to glow a dark blue colour surrounded her horn. Twilight and Cadence did the same, as a light blue and dark pink light filled the glow in the room. All of their eyes squeezed shut, as their magic formed into ribbons, weaving around Diamond's body. All the magic ribbons entering her, then coming out, now purple and black. The ribbons wrapped around Discord's body and slowly dissolved into him. Discord started to laugh. "I-It t-tickles!" Discord said in a quiet voice. Twilight gave him a serious stare, and he stopped laughing.

Diamond began to move in her sleep. Cadence and Twilight gave shocked look, and flew out of the room. Luna smiled slightly, gave a nod, and flew out of the room as well. Discord looked at the door, wanting to follow them.

"D-Discord. What are you doing in my room?" Discord turned his to see Diamond. She was sitting up, with her eyes opened wide.

"Uh. I-I was... uh..." Discord stuttered. "I j-just wanted to... check on you." Discord answered.

"Oh, thank you." Diamond said, was she reached up and hugged the draconaquus. Discord nervously pulled away.

"Diamond, do you feel... different?" Discord's voice was shaky.

"What do you mean? Like physically or emotionally?" Diamond asked.

"Well... both." Discord said, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I feel... happy. Like I just ate chocolate, or like I just flew past a rainbow. I feel great." Diamond said, and gave Discord a smile.

"Really?" Discord said with concern.

"Yes, but why are you asking me this?" Diamond asked.

"Well... isn't that what a coltfriend should do for his... marefriend?" Discord stuttered. He never thought he would say that he had a marefriend.

"Well, I guess you're right." Diamond said, resting her head on her pillow.

"Yes, now you should get back to sleep." Discord said, as he placed Diamond's purple comforter onto her tired body. "Sweet dreams, my princess." Discord whispered, as he gently kissed her forehead, and floated down to the door.

"Discord?" Diamond said.

"Yes, Diamond." Discord asked.

"I love you." Diamond said, as she gently closed her eyes.

"I-I love you too." Discord stuttered, as he slowly shut the door and sighed. He had never said that before.

"So, are we done here?" Twilight asked. Discord turned his head and smiled.

"Yes, you can go home."

"Finally, it's a long train ride back to the Crystal Empire." Cadence said.

"Don't worry, I'll ride there with you." Luna said. "I have no royal duties tomorrow."

"Alright then, let's get going." Twilight said.

"Yes, goodbye." Discord said, as he snapped his talons, making all the alicorns disappear. "Hopefully they all ended up where they were supposed to go."

Discord walked up to Diamond's door, sighed and continued to walk down the hall to his room. He entered the room, and floated to his bed. He flopped down and levitated his blanked on his body. "I just hope I'll be able to tell her soon, before she notices that her chaotic magic is gone. The last thing I want to do is hurt her." Discord said to himself, before closing his eyes and turning to the wall.


End file.
